


Guy Love Between Two Guys

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Schmoop, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Platonic snuggling! They're both punch drunk sleepy and still more than a little actually drunk, and it's too much work for Jensen to go to his own room. Jared's is closer. I just want them sleeping in the same bed in their t-shirts and shorts, spooning, holding hands, hair petting, and maybe what happens the morning after?  - Inspired by the boys glorious live stream after 11.06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy Love Between Two Guys

As soon as they turn the camera off Jensen can't help but laugh at how there's really just no stopping Jared's mouth once he gets going. Jared is an epic babbler extraordinaire. And that thought makes Jensen snort and Jared, who had been laughing with him, shoves him now. 

Jensen falters a little, but Jared closes his hand in the neck of Jensen's jacket to steady him, "Bed?" Jared asks.

"Bed." Jensen nods and they get back inside. 

Into Jared's room. Jensen stares at the bed. It's all big and comfy. And right there. He doesn't know what it is, but the need to sleep just slaps him right in the face a thousand fold. 

"Come on, Jen."

"Wha-" Jensen's brow scrunches as he refocuses on Jared and then looks down at himself and notices that Jared has unzipped his jacket for him, and he shakes his head, "I can undress myself, you know."

Jared just shrugs. He's already down to his boxers. Jeans come off first apparently. He struggles a little when he lifts his AKF hoodie up and his arms get tangled, "M'stuck," he mumbles.

Jensen chuckles, shaking his head again but he helps Jared out of it, before stripping down to his own boxers and t-shirt. 

Jared's flopped down on the bed, huge dimpled grin on his face as he pats the spot next to him, "Stay."

"Okay," Jensen smiles and crawls up onto the bed next to his best friend. Thumps his hand back lightly into Jared's chest, "Night, man."

Jared takes his hand and pushes himself up, shuffling a bit, and he pulls Jensen's arm around himself as he drops back down with his head on Jensen's chest. 

"Ja-ay," he laughs. Doesn't stop his fingers from going straight to Jared's hair though. He likes running them through the silky strands. Likes the way Jared leans into the gentle touch. 

"Like listenin' to your heart beat," Jared says quietly, his fingers tracing lightly down Jensen's arm.

"Dude, that is the most chick flick thing you have ever said to me."

"No it isn't."

No. It isn't. And it doesn't bother Jensen. It never does. He loves him. Heart and soul. And he clasps their hands together when Jared slips his hand into Jensen's free one.

"Night Jensen."

"Night Jare," he says softly and he continues running his fingers through Jared's hair until he falls asleep. 

When he wakes the next morning it's to Jared's face about an inch from his own, he could feel it before he even opened up his eyes, "What?" he croaks.

And Jared pins him with his dimples, smile shiny and wide, "God, you're beautiful."

"Shut up," Jensen shoves him and they both chuckle a little but Jared stays right where he is, knees bracketing Jensen's body.

"Jay, come on. Wha-" but Jared's mouth is on his, cutting him off, and Jensen arches up into it. He never can quite stop his hands from going straight for Jared's hair. And Jared lets himself fall into Jensen so that their bodies press from chest to groin. Their lips stay soft. Gentle, but no less urgent than their hips, though the drag of their cocks is slow, and fuck it feels so good, and yet somehow just not quite enough.

Jensen manages to get his hand between them and he gets them out and into his hand, together. And that's how they come.


End file.
